Movie Night
by homodachis
Summary: Russia is quite ticked off  and aroused  at Prussia's late arrival and Ukraine invited Hungary over for a sleepover the same night! Smut and voyeur insue! AU RussPruss
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

RussPruss love. I think all the girls of Hetalia should get along because let's face it, there aren't that many. Turning everyone into yaoi fans… Hungary you bad girl. I split this story into two parts to create suspense. (and cut the smut from the more story-ish part) /shot. The only thing I'm truly worried about is Ukraine… She felt a bit OOC, but I hope I got her good. Oh, and she didn't have a human name, but on the wikia, one of the names in pending for her was 'Maria' so I chose that.

Disclaimer Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>Ivan quickly paced the length of his office, the long cream-coloured scarf always wrapped loosely around his neck trailing behind him like large streamers. He had been waiting for long hours on end-half of them in which he was sporting a rock hard erection and still was-for his beloved albino, Gilbert. He had considered touching himself quite a few times, but he repeatedly told himself not to. The Russian was much higher than someone who would oh-so-shamelessly pleasure themselves in the open like such. He still had a bit of pride left, and he could always punish Gilbert later for being late. Mmm… Punishing sounded nice. His mind was already quite deep in the metaphoric gutter, what harm could thinking about it do?<p>

"Brother dear, it's time for us to become on-. Brother dear?" Natalia hissed like normal, first surprised that there was no doorknob in the way and secondly surprised that her brother dearest didn't even notice her presence altogether. It was unsettling so she sneezed while a slight shiver went down her spine.

Boing! Boing! "Vanya~! It's lunch time Vanya! I made (insert food here)* and some fresh milk! Van…ya?" Oops. That was kind of a bad time to go yelling about lunch and such. "C-come on Natalia, let's go eat lunch now..." the older sister whispered, grabbing the younger's shoulders and maneuvering her away from the scene.

Their brother had an apparent bulge in his trousers and an extremely ominous aura about him, leaking through his skin it seemed. Not a pretty sight to say the least.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Elizabeta is coming over later so present yourself please."

"I don't want that yaoi lover to come over here!" the younger snapped. "I want to become one with Brother!"

"But it's a sleepover Talia, and I couldn't possibly cancel so abruptly like that; it's rude. Please cooperate with me." Then a knock on the door silenced them both.

"Talia! Maria! I made it and brought the camera too because Kiku wants some action between Ivan and his b-oy-friend!" Elizabeta grinned while jumping around on the doorstep with vigor.

"B-b-b-boyfriend!" Natalia stuttered, not quite comprehending what her acquaintance had just said and when she did, her mind boiled in rage making Maria have to hold her back

"Beta, tell me about _him_ when she calms a bit."

"Sounds good to me, but one question: can I come in? It's kind of cold out here."

"O-oh. I forgot about that..."

* * *

><p>"So... is Ivan like, waiting for Gil to come or something?" Elizabeta asked. She had delayed him quite a bit but he should be here by now. What is he out doing?<p>

"I guess. He's been pacing like that for a while now and his... problem hasn't gone away yet. I wonder what he's thinking about..."  
>the Hungarian's mouth watered a bit at this thought. "probably being sucked off or pounding in to that tight, tight, unbelievably hot heat... oh god... I feel like a gay guy trapped in a woman's body." she sighed and slumped into a corner of depression as the other two girls blushed madly at what the brunette had just said.<p>

"Mein gott... I finally got here and my ass is so fucking cold!" the albino shivered violently at the doorway planning to break the verdamned door down in the process. "Let me in you Russian bastard! I'm freezing!"

"Girls! He's here! He's here! I'll go get it! Or maybe you should Maria. I need to get the cameras set up. Ivan won't notice me in his rant anyway so I'm fine. Talia, you stay." Elizabeta squealed uncontrollably. The time had finally come. Oh, the delicious main dish was on its way.

"Oh, hi Gilbert!" Maria greeted the almost-frozen albino cheerfully. "Brother is in his office right now but you can go in. I think he's waiting for you anyway." she explained, enduring the slight back pain she had received from running down the stairs.

The Prussian man nodded slowly and rushed into the house, sneezing from his adorably pink nose while he did so.

"D-do you need a tissue?" the eldest asked timidly, probably trying to buy time for the brunette, she might be having problems putting the cameras in, sounds hard.

"I'll be fine..." Gilbert sniffed while taking off a coat the Russian had let him borrow a while back.

"I'll go put this away..." the big-breasted woman started, walking over to the coat closet, looking back occasionally to make sure the albino didn't go to the office by himself. Not just yet.

* * *

><p>Natalia struggled in her tightly woven bonds. How did Elizabeta learn to do that? She was told to stay and she probably would- well maybe not but still, this was a bit drastic. Just because she was a little insane didn't mean she need to be tied up… I guess.<p>

"Talia! You didn't chew out of your binds! I'm proud… Now, we just have to sit back and wait for the action to start. I'll call your sister back up here."

Oh, she hadn't thought of doing that.

"Do as you wish…" The Belarusian mumbled in defeat, not even trying to gnaw the ropes preventing her from doing anything other than sitting away.

Once they were all back in their meeting place in Ukraine's bedroom,-along with some popcorn and drinks-the Hungarian started to set up her laptop on the floor in front of them, texting her close friend Kiku that they were about to start recording and he was still very much guaranteed a copy. He replied quickly, although not leaving out the normal politeness he had when conversing in person, wishing them luck and awaiting the arrival of the video to his home.

"There's only one thing missing…" said after pressing the record button on the screen of her computer.

"What is it Beta?"

"Tissues…"

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehe. Don't worry; more Kiku and long-awaited smut are in the next chapter!

*: I couldn't think of a food so I left it to your imagination. But if I were to put something it might have been piroshky or something.

Review and tell me what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So. Late. My parents read this somehow while I was finishing it up on Sunday, and I got like waaayyy busted, making me super apprehensive to finish. But it's done now… thank goodness. I do hope this is enjoyable though. I tried being more descriptive... especially in the smut part. And 'little bro' Prussia… I lol'd. *fidgets* uhh… enjoy.

Kiku: …I guess I'll say the disclaimer. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>"Ivan! I'm here~" Gilbert sang from one of the Russian man's many long hallways as he neared the office containing his beloved Ivan and all of his extremely pent up sexual frustration.<p>

Ivan stopped pacing at the sound of footsteps slowly and steadily getting louder by the moment. If that was who he thought it was he was in for a world of pain. Or pleasure, we'd never know. "Gilbert? That is you, da?" Ivan asked from where he was (not really) calmly standing. That creepy aura wasn't leaking out of him anymore but he was still… odd to say the least and still completely Ivan, cold and intimidating.

"Yeah, It's me! I'm sorry my awesomeness kept you waiting…Big Brother~" The albino teased sensually, whispering the last part in his lover's ear, imitating the Russian man's sisters, his only sisters, the ones that at this very moment were more-or-less being forced to watch such a scene.

"T-T-Talia, please calm down… I'm sure he didn't mean it like that!" Maria cried, very flustered at the moment. This video was starting to get spicy and Natalia was growling and it sounded quite similar to that of a hungry, immensely upset bear.

"Sure he didn't! That albino bastard is going to die! Brother Dearest is mine!" The youngest sister snarled, flailing around in her still present bonds of rope and duct tape.

All Elizabeta could do was grin. This was all too amusing for her, even more than usual because her 'friends' had never watched things like this before and they seemed to like it. "Hey guys, we're starting to get to the good part." She notified them, hoping that they would shut-up again and watch.

Ivan shivered and stiffened noticeably. How did Gilbert know one of his kinks was to be called 'Big Brother' by someone other than his two 'loving' sisters? But that could wait; he had other things to deal with. "Suck." He ordered, shoving his beloved to the floor, eye level with the tremendous bulge in his pants.

Gilbert was surprised, but complied greedily, taunting the Russian even more with his slow, deliberate movements, starting with the button then moving on to the zipper and boxers, pulling them down at an agonizing pace before letting them pool at the other man's ankles. "Ja, älterer Bruder."* He breathed over the head of the giant cock, sending more surging shivers up his boyfriend's spine.

"Just s-start already…" Ivan growled, quickly losing the little bit of calm and patience he had left, struggling to resist the growing urge to go right ahead and choke the boy with his well-endowed length.

In a swift movement the head was enveloped in wet warmth, a tongue being swirled around and into the slit. Vibrations came from the soft, moist cavern, causing drops of white to slide down the throat of the said cavern's owner.

"A-ah Gil!" the Russian moaned, fisting his hands into messy, white tresses, pulling him even closer, lucky that his boyfriend's gag reflex wasn't responding. And of course, this lover of his adapted quickly, wrapping his nimble fingers around the base to tug along with the speed of his moving mouth, getting faster as he sensed a climax coming closer and closer.

Soon the room was filled with moans and groans of incomprehensible mixing of Russian and English, making the girls upstairs squeal as a trail of saliva and other bodily fluids leaked out of Gilbert's mouth.

Natalia had mix emotions about this whole matter. She loved her brother uncontrollably but this was way too hot, making her think of other people in her life that she had never really paid attention to and how cute some of them looked together and how they would look… 'No!' she shook her head furiously and turned her very red face to the other girls who stared at the activity with fervor before turning back to the screen to enjoy the 'show'.

Ivan was so close to the edge at this second, and Gilbert's face at the moment wasn't really helping either. Even though his eyes were either wrenched shut or staring at the ceiling with constantly renewed interest, he had gotten to steal a few glances at the albino. White hair all over the place, eyes the colour of blood red roses shut in concentration at pleasuring his lover, and those pink lips wrapped around his cock. Thinking such thoughts while his boyfriend was licking the underside of his length so sensually like that, he was sure to explode. "G-Gil… I-I- I'm clo-" white splattered his vision as all he could hear was the blood that rushed though his veins.

The albino pulled away from the still erect rod in front of him to wipe off his face with the back of his hand, he had swallowed most of the Russian's fluids but not all of them. Putting aside his pride and ego, Gilbert was happy to please, but he had a problem of his own that was starting to get painful and Mr. Russian man wasn't coming down from his high.

Elizabeta was sporting a pretty bad nosebleed and the other two girls were blushing furiously, holding their noses just in case. "Mmm… Beta, why was that so attractive?" Maria asked, sounding a bit nasally since she was grasping her nose to prevent the oncoming flow of blood. Natalia looked away, refusing to admit that she had enjoyed that.

"I-it's over right? Can we go to bed now?" she asked desperately, not wanting that yaoi lover of a friend to find out anything. It would go completely against the strong love for her brother, which was something still present, just lessened in intensity, only slightly though. Or at least that's what she claimed.

"Over? What are you talking about Talia? It's obvious that your brother wants another round. Look, he's not as dazed anymore." The brunette explained, pointing one manicured nail at the screen while she got another tissue, her old one was already soaked red.

Back in the office, two men were having a moderately intense staring contest, Gilbert sitting on the floor and Ivan glancing semi-dazedly down at him, completely disregarding the chaotic state his clothing was in. "Ready for another round, da?" the Russian questioned patiently, receiving no response from a certain albino. "Gilbert?"

The Prussian just continued to glare at him until he came to the conclusion that Ivan was denser than his friend, Antonio, who isn't important in this story, but showed up for the sake of comparison. "That is so not awesome dude…" Gilbert muttered, looking away from the taller man.

The Russian frowned, but ordered the other man to stand anyway; he had a bit of a plan up his sleeve and wasn't going to let his boyfriend's stubbornness ruin it by any means. Pulling the shorter man closer, he pulled their lips into a searing kiss, grinding their erections together and making them both gasp. Gilbert was still fully clothed, so the friction was absolutely amazing but became painful quickly.

Swift hands unbuttoned jeans and unzipped them, pulling them down until they were able to be stepped out of, or tripped on. The albino moaned as his shirt was lifted up and hands started roaming. His nipples were tweaked—the right one first—pinched by strong fingers then rubbed in circles, soothing patterns. The left one was treated the same, until Ivan got tired of the game. He disconnected their frenzy of lips to lower his head to one of the pink nubs, enveloping it in his mouth almost in the same manner that Gilbert had handled his 'vital regions'.

"S-stop teasing…"

"But you like the teasing, da?"

"J-ja, but I've been waiting all day for your huge cock inside of me…"** the Prussian explained, lusty, mischievous eyes tearing up in slight frustration.

"Well… err… we should start?" Ivan stuttered. That was completely uncalled for and if anything, made him harder. Moving away from his partner for a moment, he stepped over to his desk, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a small bottle filled with a very good smelling liquid.

"Blue raspberry?" the albino asked, looking over to the man holding the container of strong smelling lube.

No answer came from the one spoken to. "On the floor. Hands and knees." He ordered instead, walking around the body now poised like a canine, so he was able to look at the male's face. "Aww… How cute. I wish I had one of those leashes like the ones you have for your dogs. Maybe your brother has one…" the Russian trailed off, sauntering back behind his lover to shove a blue-raspberry flavoured finger into his entrance without warning.

Gilbert lurched forward and gasped at the sudden intrusion, getting used to it quickly due to the fact that he was always treated like this. He even moaned as another slick finger was inserted into his behind.

Probing for the spot that would drive his lover crazy, Ivan plunged in finger in and out of the boy, making delicious squelching noises in the process.

As the taller man was about to add the third and the fourth digits, Gilbert stopped him. "I- I'm ready…" he panted, just wanting to get to the main event before he fainted of fatigue. Today had been a tiring day for him from the beginning, not to mention it always took forever to get to the Russian's house, especially in winter.

Ivan, sensing this lack of energy, started quickly, pulling out his fingers and replacing them with something much bigger, hoping he finished before the other man passed out.

It started out slow, as usual and started to escalate quickly due to the fact that they were on a bit of a time limit, Gilbert trembling under the slightest touch.

The albino felt like jelly. He probably wouldn't have been able to keep his knees up if it weren't for the strong hands gripping his hips right then. Sighing and moaning wantonly in bliss, face lying on the cold tile of the office flooring, he let the Russian work his wonders, one of the hands moving to stroking him roughly.

"Ahh… I-I-Ivan! I c-can't- I'm gonna-" he struggled for breath as he neared his climax, almost whining when that feeling was cut off due to the base of his length being grasped tightly by Ivan, who wasn't done quite yet.

Flipping the Prussian over to face him, he whispered "Just a little longer…" before connecting them with a deep and passionate kiss, different from the first one they had shared today. Eventually thrusting into the smaller man with unbelievable speed and force, he came, filling the albino with his fluids, a lot of the excess flowing out as he unsheathed and released his grip on Gilbert's base, making the man orgasm immediately.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Я тебя люблю."

They both said, smiling at each other while snuggling up in a pile of their un-soiled clothes on the floor.

"Is it finally over yet?" Natalia asked, Maria holding the tenth tissue today to her bleeding nose for her. She didn't think she would ever be able to find words to describe what she had just seen, that was disturbing, sexy, arousing, and disgusting all at the same time. She growled at her inner turmoil a little before demanding release. "I've been tied up like this since you arrived, which was 1 in the afternoon! Let me stretch." She demanded. Sitting tied up in ropes all afternoon could get to you.

"Aww fluff…Yes, it is over now, and wait until I call Kiku, I'll untie you when he hangs up." Elizabeta's nose had finally stopped bleeding, so she dialed in Kiku's number and waited patiently for the timid voice on the other side of the receiver.

"Hello, Beta-san is that you?" the Asian man asked, surprised that he was called instead of texted like usual.

"Yeah, it's me. I decided to call you because my nose stopped bleeding and I'm at a sleepover." The brunette grinned over the line. She hadn't seen the man in a while, maybe they needed to plan a party of some sort.

Kiku fidgeted at his own words. "S-so how was the footage?" he asked curiously, cringing at how perverted he sounded.

"It was really nice, and in HD too! Right girls?" the two said 'girls' jumped at the random question and immediately blushed. "Yeah, they enjoyed it as well. I think you'll like it Kiku~." The Hungarian giggled, probably knowing how hard her Japanese friend was blushing at the moment.

"I-is that so…" he gulped, why was his partner in 'crime' always so blunt and embarrassing? Maybe it was in the job description. Yeah, in the job description…

"I'll bring a copy to your house tomorrow afternoon, is that okay?" Elizabeta asked, she kind of wanted to stick around and see Kiku's reaction to the video and take a video of that, but friends aren't that cruel, so she stuck with her theory that her Asian friend was so turned on by the video that he had to call Arthur to come and help with his problems. Why Arthur? Because something was going on with those two; it really wasn't that hard to see.

"Y-yeah, it's okay." The stuttered again. Why did just talking over the phone with the brunette make him so flustered? It was probably because he was Japanese though. Either that or it was the fact that he was really shy. Most likely the latter because he had no idea what being Japanese had to do with any of this.

"That's great! See you then?"

"Mm." then there was a click signaling that she hung up. Kiku sighed, so relieved that he didn't have to talk for at least a little while. _I guess I have enough time to take a relaxing bath then… _he mused, going to get the supplies he needed for such a task.

"Soap… towel…" the Asian listed off, making sure he had everything. It was always quite irksome to leave your 'happy place' to get something and then come back and know that you can never find the same level of comfort you had before you moved.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next morning<em>**

* * *

><p>A refreshed Hungarian awoke to the pleasant sound of birds chirping and two sleeping siblings. It was 11 A.M. she slowly packed up her things before going to the bathroom across the hall to attend to morning needs. Hair needs to be combed, teeth brushed, clothes changed and then she would have to call or text Kiku to say that she was going to be on her way in about an hour. It was rude to impose, even though he already knew she was coming over.<p>

"Maria, Talia, wake up. I'm leaving soon…" she spoke in a calm, quiet voice, shaking to two a bit before leaving them alone and proceeding to pack her stuff into her car.

Yawning, Natalia woke up second, blushing as she thought of the events that occurred last night.

"Good morning Natalia. How did you sleep?" Maria asked a few minutes later, startling the daydreaming blonde.

"F-fine. And you?" she mumbled, mentally kicking herself for stuttering.

"Pleasant. Do you know where Beta is?"

"Nope, she probably left early to go make copies and give one to that Asian guy."

"You call me?" Elizabeta asked, walking into the room.

"Perfect timing, we were wondering where you where." Maria smiled before yawning and stretching.

"I just came back up to ask if you wanted a copy of the video. I'm going to go make them now so I can get over to Kiku's in an hour or so." The brunette explained softly, cautious because Ivan and Gilbert were still asleep and she really didn't want to wake them.

"Wha-"

"Sure why not?" Maria interrupted her younger sister, winking in the direction of the Hungarian as a sign to leave.

"Okay! I'm off then." The perverse woman grinned, leaving the siblings alone.

The drive to the brunette's house was silent, but she didn't mind, she had more important things to do than listen to music. Only pulling her laptop from the trunk and her keys from the ignition so she could get in, copy the footage onto a few CDs and leave.

For the ride to Kiku's house she played music though; it was always more fun that way.

"Kiku! I'm here~" the energetic brunette sang, knocking politely on the otaku's sliding door.

"Oh, Beta-san. Come in." the polite man ushered her inside, shutting the door behind them softly.

Elizabeta had been to the Asian's house many times before but could never get over the fact that his house was so clean and boring. "Your house is boring."

"S-sorry. Would you like some tea?" Kiku asked, changing the subject awkwardly.

"Why are you apologizing? And sure, tea sounds nice." Elizabeta pulled the CD/DVD out of her purse and set it on the table as Kiku left to heat up some tea he had from earlier.

"Is that it?" the Asian asked upon returning, placing the drinks on the table and sitting parallel from his guest.

"Yeah." she said, pushing the disk forward with her fingertips and taking a sip from her warm beverage.

He blushed, a cute 'thanks' muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry, I'll leave when I finish my tea. I have other things that I need to attend to today anyway." The brunette grinned as Kiku's only reaction was to get redder and gulped her tea down in an un-ladylike manner. "Well, I'm leaving now," she started, "tell me what you thought of it later, okay?"

"Okay."

And with that, she was off and Kiku was eagerly putting the DVD in its corresponding machine to be watched by an intent pair of eyes.

"… that was…" the owner of the house was flushed when the recording ended as he picked up his phone to dial in Arthur's number. "Please come over as soon as you can Arthur-san. It's important."

On the other end of the line, thick eyebrows raised in confusion before realizing what he meant. "15 minutes."

* * *

><p>AN: Well… that was fun.

*: 'Yes, older brother' in German. Well, at least that's what the translator says. You can't trust that thing all of the time, but I don't know German yet and I'm lazy.

**: I laughed so hard while writing that sentence and almost didn't at all, it's OOC and too impossibly uke for Gil's character. Even though I wrote it to sound like he did it purely for Ivan's reaction. (I do like making kinks for the man… /shot). And it happens to be the actual original plot/idea thing which is laughable as well.

AsaKiku FTW. Who thought that was going to happen? I sure didn't. Maybe I should write some next, hmm?

Review and I'll give you a cookie made by Arthur! /shot


End file.
